


花束

by yourlittlepervert



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlepervert/pseuds/yourlittlepervert
Summary: *狗血/ABO/破镜重圆/现代架空？*ooc*地下乐队主唱李承协x吉他手车勋→作曲作词家李承协x宠物店员车勋*bgm：花束-backnumber
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 12





	1. 01-03

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么时间追星已经变成年更作者了，对不起:(

01  
“小勋呐！到时间了就快下班吧不然该让会胜等我们了。”金宰铉一边打着大大的哈欠一边推开宠物店的门向柜台喊道。

“那，勋哥我就先走了，这杯咖啡是我特意去现磨店买的一定要喝哦。”

嗯？金宰铉意外地发现这个再平常不过的下午3点，竟然除了车勋这个值班店员之外竟然还有其他人类的声音出现在宠物店里。一个从头到脚都普通得不能再普通的上班族从柜台旁边快步走出来，急匆匆地跟金宰铉擦肩而过，消失在被柏油路的热气烤得有点模糊的街角。

“这是你之前说的那个A吗？其实还是不错的嘛天天这么迟到就为了跟你说话，看样子也是个勤奋靠谱的人哦。”金宰铉不仅夸张的冲车勋笑出满脸褶子，还用及富有他工作特色的语调大声宣布道——然后你首先会用冷冰冰的声音讽刺他，接着告诉我你不需要伴侣——金宰铉在心里做出了同样的表情无声地尖叫。

“因为我对他的宠物狗很温柔，又懒得搭理他，就认为我很温柔而且对他有好感。这样的推断是一个正常人可以做出来的吗？”讽刺。

“金宰铉我警告你不要天天对我的情感生活抱有这么浓厚的兴趣，我一个人好得很。你有这个精力不如多想想下一期节目吃什么比较实际。”以及对我的警告。

为什么啊为什么，这是金宰铉这3年来第无数次因为他正常合理的八卦欲望被车勋施以警告或嘲笑，我不能对你一个正值青春年华、路人回头都忍不住回头多看一眼的好O为什么单身三年抱有一丝担心吗？所以金宰铉还想开口“但是啊————”

“闭嘴。”

好吧，金宰铉想说出口的关心就这样被打断了。当然不是被车勋平时就时不时来上一句，现在对他早已没有威慑力的呵斥打断。他眼睁睁地看着车勋捏着鼻子，恶狠狠地掀开那杯看包装就价格昂贵的外带咖啡的盖子，然后怒气冲冲地把咖啡全部倒进旁边的落地盆栽里。

他只好把话咽下去，改成没什么实际意义的嘟囔。“好吧我大概知道为什么这棵树这一个月看起来都有点不太对劲了……你说给我喝不好吗我昨天晚上熬夜剪视频中午刚醒不值得提提神吗？”

车勋走进宠物美容间，交代好了交接班的事，脱掉围裙拿上包和吉他盒出来。金宰铉一边在心里叹气一边跟上他往外走。

02  
他们跟柳会胜约在练歌房的门口见面，车勋还没有见过柳会胜，不免在心里猜测起他的长相。等他们走完10分钟的路程，柳会胜已经在门口吃着冰糕等他们了，车勋却因为炎热的天气不停推着金宰铉进去有空调的地方再寒暄，无暇顾及柳会胜。

“老板，开一间2小时，音响要好一点。”金宰铉轻车熟路地去跟老板登记信息和交钱，留下第一次见面的车勋和柳会胜面面相觑。柳会胜跟他想的很不一样。车勋之前听过他录的DEMO，清亮的高音让他想象中的男孩冷峻严肃，而眼前的柳会胜像春天一样朝气蓬勃（尤其是努力吃着化得太快的半根冰糕时）。也许是他盯得有点认真，柳会胜有点羞涩地挠着头开口了：“车勋哥，不好意思啊，是不是我今天从公司过来抑制剂喷的不够啊？冰糕本来也想给你们买的但是不知道你们什么时候到……”

“没关系哦抑制剂还挺有效的，宰铉跟我说过你是A了，我本身也不太能闻到信息素。会胜是在…？”车勋一边回答一边有点好奇地看了看柳会胜还没来得及摘下来的胸卡。

“是演艺公司哦！我上个月才去这里实习但是前辈都超级好的！这次想拜托宰铉哥和车勋哥录的歌有几首就是前辈帮我写的！”

车勋有点被柳会胜的笑容感染，勾了勾嘴角回头看老板登记完了没有，正好对上老板有点好奇的目光。“你们是乐队来练歌吗？”

“不是乐队，也不是练歌。打发一下时间。”

听到车勋有点过分冷淡的回答，金宰铉一边加快速度把找钱塞进钱包，一边抬头朝老板抱歉又无奈地露出他从中学开始就过于熟练的“不好意思我们车勋不是有意摔你面子只是人有点别扭您也不要怪他了吧”的笑容。没想到老板笑的比他还高兴，金宰铉暗自松了口气的时候又在心里泛起嘀咕，原来小勋的魅力这么大的吗连老板这种快奔四的人也忍不住被吸引。“怎么了怎么了怎么了小勋说的话有什么笑点吗？”

“刚刚才有人跟他说了一样的话嘛。都是背着吉他过来，明明眼睛里认真地不得了，可是一定要说不是来练歌的。”

03  
车勋、金宰铉、柳会胜第一次练习挺成功的。虽然宠物店店员、YouTuber和大四实习生的组合看起来有点不靠谱，但是前地下乐队吉他手、鼓手和YouTube知名唱见的组合还是挺合得来的。所以柳会胜约他们晚上继续去玩的时候，车勋和金宰铉没有犹豫就答应了。金宰铉没有犹豫因为他的YouTube吃播频道有点遭遇瓶颈，他正愁着没新的东西让他做视频，车勋没有犹豫因为柳会胜想带他们去一家刚开业不久、但车勋一直想去的熟客制酒吧，还自告奋勇给他们介绍熟人以后过去都能打折。

酒吧装修的很好，高雅也不过分冰冷，是车勋一直喜欢的风格。没有素质不高的客人，卡座里围成一圈交谈的朋友和独自在吧台的散客都没有过分吵闹。车勋在迈入这里的第3分钟就决定以后可以常来这里。

柳会胜却在进来后不停地和其他客人打招呼。金宰铉忍不住戳了戳他，调动了他YouTuber的灵活表情来表达他疑惑。“这家店是那个帮我作曲的前辈跟朋友合资开的，所以我们公司很多人会过来这边。”柳会胜头也不回地拉着他们往角落的4人座走，显然是心情好得不行。“今天这个前辈好像也在，我等会介绍你们认识这样以后你们就可以多来玩啦。”

路过吧台的时候，车勋被放在上面的吉他吸引了，是他以前喜欢的不得了又买不起的牌子。在他正想仔细看一下款式时。一股若有若无的熟悉咖啡味差点让他因心动过速而昏厥。柳会胜注意到他没跟上来忙回头问怎么了是不是酒吧里信息素太杂乱勋哥会不会不舒服。车勋摆了摆手示意他没事，换了口气急忙跟上“我没关系，宰铉也跟你说过我是信息素冷感体质吧。会胜啊，这个地方或许还做咖啡吗？”

“我不太清楚耶。前辈基本上想做什么就做，菜单酒单也是三天两头换，我不太清楚今天是什么情况，等会要帮勋哥问一下吗？”柳会胜还是有点放心不下，再次回头刚想说些什么却一个急刹车停了下来像车勋和金宰铉身后招手。“哥！这边！”

车勋在原地僵硬了身子，方才的不知所措和紧张还没有完全平复，苦咖啡的味道就无孔不入地包围了他，硬生生地从他的毛孔挤进他的皮肤，钻得他头皮发麻全身酸软。他看着一无所知的金宰铉回头甚至在心里发出了期待的嘲笑：宰铉这次的表情会比他当时发现李承协在跟我交往更精彩吧。

金宰铉果然不出他所料在会胜快乐又清脆地介绍“这是我公司的前辈，李承协承协哥”和李承协用一如三年前让车勋耳根发热的中低音说“好久不见”时，发出了以表情夸张而小有名气的YouTuber能做到的最引人注意的、戏剧化的惨叫。


	2. 04-05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *狗血/ABO/破镜重圆/现代架空？  
> *ooc  
> *地下乐队主唱李承协x吉他手车勋→作曲作词家李承协x宠物店员车勋  
> *bgm：Sugar, We're Goin Down-Fall Our Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没什么时间追星变成年更作者了，对不起:(

04  
车勋在大三认识了李承协。

那时他不常登台表演，练吉他全靠一腔喜爱。李承协跟车勋同校不同系，在当地大学生里小有名气，慕名去酒吧听他唱歌的人从钢铁壮A到柔弱娇O应有尽有。车勋早就忘记了当时迈进那家酒吧的理由，他只记得李承协在台上丝绸衬衫被浸得湿透，影影绰绰地黏在他身上，黑发一缕一缕往下滴着汗。李承协举着话筒唱最后一句，尖利的目光透过额发和汗水直直地刺向了车勋。酒吧场地不大，车勋第一次闻到李承协的信息素，苦咖啡在被酒精和香水充斥的酒吧里格外让人放松，车勋第一次闻到别人的信息素、让他头晕目眩快要失控的信息素。

车勋一直是个凭直觉行动的人。他觉得自己在失控边缘，又觉得没什么不好，于是从侧边随便捞了把吉他上台，待在昏暗的小舞台边缘给李承协伴奏。李承协回头笑了一下，但是嘴角带着勉强。车勋不太在意，他觉得自己技术虽然不太行，但是现场有吉他总是比没有好一些。

他在台上陪了李承协3首歌，在李承协身后的阴影里看他甩干净头发，对台下道谢也道歉：不好意思今天有事不能像往常一样待到那么晚。

车勋悄悄退下台，一边暗自懊悔自己冲动行事，一边想着要不要问李承协要个联系方式，这样也好问问他的信息素为什么对自己有影响。他被一个人拦下来，还没来得及疑惑就听见身后的李承协的粉丝一阵惊呼，车勋被一件长风衣裹上，匆匆带进了演员更衣室。风衣上的信息素直接接触他脖颈的皮肤，他在身体不由自主地颤栗中一阵恍惚，以至于到了更衣室才想起来用力地打掉李承协揽住他肩膀的滚烫手臂。

“呀你不要就这样碰我。”车勋抬起眼才看见李承协在门上落了锁。“要干什么？”

“你。”李承协几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这个字，却偏偏碰上车勋无辜的眼神，猫咪挠破了你的枕头了不也总拿漂亮的眼睛换你原谅吗？“能不能把信息素收一收。”在对视里败下阵来的李承协肉眼可见地软化下来，从一个嚣张尖锐的地下歌手变回了普通的大学生。

车勋这时候才惊觉自己不知不觉忘了控制信息素，身上溢出的量远远超过了社交礼貌，即使是在酒吧这种场合。惊讶之下车勋才想起来尴尬，急忙把李承协的外套往下扯。更衣室很小，李承协往他这边倾了倾就能够到车勋。他不动声色又不容抗拒地帮车勋把风衣拉回去，很认真地唠叨。“这样中和一下会好一点。你说你为什么能这么不小心啊我在台上都吓死了，一个信息素全开的O突然上来我还以为是哪个粉丝喝多了。”

车勋觉得这样唠叨又反差的李承协也很有意思，所以一边把风衣的领子翻起来再把大半张脸埋进苦咖啡味里，一边抬头看站起来的李承协。李承协倒是根本不在意他在场，把湿的乱七八糟的衬衫直接脱了扔进包里，擦干汗之后换了全黑的t恤才回头对上车勋的目光。车勋的刘海当时还很长，所以是不是会遮住眼睛，他就在刘海有点模糊了的缝隙里看到了李承协温柔的目光，像蜂蜜静静流淌，跟舞台上的J.DON完全不一样。车勋突然有点害怕，怕自己被AO之间最本能的冲动束缚，也怕自己心里病毒一样滋生的爱慕。人面对全新的事物总是持有恐惧。

05  
车勋，金宰铉，柳会胜，李承协四个人在酒吧的卡座里聊天，至少看上去是这样。

金宰铉的惨叫引来了不少客人的注意，他过意不去地比柳会胜还快了一拍把李承协往座位上带。大三开始，车勋给李承协伴奏后来渐渐地也有了名气，有时就把小学开始打鼓的金宰铉叫过来帮忙，再后来李承协找了隔壁学校的权光珍弹贝斯，竟然像模像样的组了个地下乐队出来。等另外三个人说清这段关系，车勋才冷漠地开口。

“李承协，把你的信息素收起来。”

他几乎有点高兴，竟然有让自己把这句话原样奉还的机会。顶着柳会胜好奇又疑惑的目光、金宰铉果然如此的目光和李承协歉意的目光，车勋面无表情地翻起了酒单，刻意地忽略着身体因为李承协的信息素消散而产生的空洞。

车勋明天改成了最早班，点了酒单上度数最低的鸡尾酒；李承协和金宰铉的口味从来没变；柳会胜估计明天也要实习，要了跟他一样的。一时间四个人之间都不知道该说什么好，沉默几乎就要这样蔓延开。服务生却突然走过来递了一杯酒给李承协，礼貌地告知了是某某桌某某女士送您的酒然后离开。李承协却像是突然惊醒一样从座位上弹起来，抓了抓头发让柳会胜好好照顾剩下2个人，然后往吧台那边抓了吉他又折回离卡座不远的小舞台。

李承协好像没怎么变，听他唱歌的人还是什么性别什么年龄都有，他还是穿着宽松的衬衫放着一点信息素当做吸引观众的武器。车勋望着他的侧脸忍不住暗骂自己不知悔改，有那么一瞬间竟想走上去给他伴奏，有那么一瞬间竟觉得他不该一个人。车勋也只用了一瞬间清醒过来，李承协的头发染了温柔妥帖的浅色，用发胶抓上去露着额头，早就不是当时让车勋愿意突然循着直觉的人。但他不过是低着头随着抒情歌的旋律摇晃，车勋就忍不住心软。

李承协唱着旋律很熟悉的歌，说是歌但是没什么歌词，意外的这个酒吧很搭调，留在卡座的三个人啜着酒，有一搭没一搭地说着下次练习的时间和改进。

“勋哥，那个，所以最后为什么你们乐队解散了啊？”柳会胜突然想起来，悄悄地蹭到车勋和金宰铉这面的座位问道。

“贝斯退队了！”金宰铉抢答，他是真的生怕车勋再受什么刺激对柳会胜直接把他和李承协之间的事全抖了。

车勋没急着回答，他在看李承协唱完了歌低头调弦。在其他客人的掌声里，吧台旁边有人抬着声音喊了一句“李承协快谢谢我今天赶过来吧。”金宰铉腿一抽膝盖顶到桌子打翻了桌面上的鸡尾酒，车勋手一哆嗦摔碎了酒杯。

车勋起身踩着一地玻璃往外走，金宰铉连忙跟上，在吧台的权光珍一脸迷惑。车勋一口气冲进了夏夜焦灼的热风里，不知所措地停下。匆忙赶着他们出来的李承协抓住他，粗暴又强迫地拥住他，手臂上的肌肉紧紧地缚着车勋的肩膀。不过是一小会，在李承协像叹气一般说完“好久不见我很想你我有事想跟你说回头联系”就放开了他，转头去马路边维他命拦出租车。

多么庸俗又客套的话，每一个想和前男友和好的人都会用的开场白，车勋心里没什么起伏地想。在上车前，李承协抓着车勋的手腕，把自己的名片塞进了他牛仔裤的口袋。他的手烫得惊人，在车勋回去的路上余温仿佛镣铐包裹着手腕，又像火在他不经意擦过的大腿外侧蔓延。

还真是麻烦，车勋在出租车上疲劳地闭上眼之前这样想。


	3. 06-08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *狗血/ABO/破镜重圆/现代架空？  
> *ooc  
> *地下乐队主唱李承协x吉他手车勋→作曲作词家李承协x宠物店员车勋  
> *bgm：Mystery of Love - Sufjan Stevens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没什么时间变成年更作者了，对不起:(

06  
李承协破天荒在便利店里买了一盒烟回家。

他吸烟吸的早，中学时有一口没一口地抽着玩儿，大学在酒吧唱着唱着有时不自觉就拿出一支点上，挡挡太过浓烈的信息素。几年前被车吉他手勒令保护嗓子，李承协也乐得用他代替尼古丁，那原本就不大的瘾从来没复发过。只剩他一个人的生活也足够平淡，没什么足够打破习惯的情况发生。

租的公寓里东西其实不多，他懒得开灯，找来找去却不久便失去了耐心，柜子里随手拿了个不常用的马克杯当烟灰缸。薄荷万宝路慢慢吸进身体里整个人都冷下来，李承协慢慢倒在沙发上，隐约在盛夏没开空调的房间里连打了两个冷战。

尼古丁让他眩晕而躁动，车勋像是失去了年龄的人，容颜原本在岁月里逐渐模糊，久别重逢后却发现他与以前没有分毫变化。李承协曾想过或许当他再次见到车勋，他脸上的棱角会更加和缓，目光会更加温暖，也许会留回长刘海松松地搭在颧骨上。然而他像倔强的大学生一样突兀而认真，像地下吉他手一样眼里闪着音符和节拍。

月光透过半阂的窗洒在李承协手边，天真烂漫地诱惑着他。他在安静的夜里抚慰自己，想着音乐，想着车勋，想着甜蜜又冷漠的信息素几个小时前从他身边滑过。

07  
他对自己的记忆力感到惊讶，几年的琐碎磨不平年少的冲动。

他们在学校旁边绝对不舒服的狭小出租屋里一件一件除去衣物。李承协没什么积蓄，只能负担的起没有制冷的屋子，老旧的风扇在旁边茶几上懒懒地摇着。单人床旁边的的架子乱七八糟堆着乐谱、草稿本和两把吉他，床头柜上扔着钥匙和几听喝了一半的饮料，鞋柜旁边还有忘记扔的外卖盒。

但午后的阳光给他们镀上金边，车勋的发梢、指尖、面上的绒毛、汗水、嘴角微张的弧度都像古典油画中的缪斯，纤瘦脆弱，但当你将手抚上去肌肉在皮肤下滚烫地跳动。他或许应该去拉小提琴而不是跟李承协在酒吧又混过一晚，李承协想，竖琴也不错。他倾身把吻献给他的缪斯，让他泛着温柔金光的皮肤染上一层粉色，让他一贯冷淡的声音颤抖不停。阳光让他的呻吟听起来也神圣。

还有什么呢？车勋好像还问了一个问题，李承协顿了顿思绪。在第几次的某个姿势，车勋面向柜子，一边喘息一边扭头拿眼角看李承协：为什么你不自己伴奏呢？你明明会弹吉他不是吗？

他是怎么回答的来着，哦，他伸手捞过车勋，一寸寸舔过他的嘴唇，含糊不清地说：也许为了找到你吧，也许你才是我的琴。车勋喉咙里的咕噜声太过可爱，李承协忍不住在他前胸用指尖弹拨几下，再用指腹碾上乳尖，满意地听到那喉音冲出嘴巴。看，我的琴有最美的滑音。

他有一首没有命名的曲子在那天写就，彼时车勋在他身边浅浅呼吸，夕阳把最后一点温度撒在他们身上。他感受着空气中奶油和咖啡味纠缠，想给这支曲子冠上世界上所有美好事物为名。于是他把那几张纸架进一本乐谱，起身收拾垃圾。

08  
但他睁开眼，屋子里的烟味已经散的差不多了，最后一点薄荷的味道正在消失。用纸巾抹去手上的粘腻，李承协有些恍惚。或许他们确实不是天造地设，他想得起车勋的一切好，记得起车勋的每一种面容宛转缱绻或是狡黠腹诽，独独将他们每一次争执的缘由抛之脑后。曾经那么美丽的爱恋是怎么分崩离析，李承协竟没什么头绪。‘

但他还是可以走进卧室，从书架上准确地抽出乐谱拿出几年前那份草稿，小心地装进文件夹放在玄关，提醒自己明天出门时带上它。


End file.
